Christmas Hathor
by Elvishdork
Summary: ill explain the characters later, if there are any grammar problems, do tell R&R
1. Chapter 1

**(Greeks)**

It was early in the winter, and Hailey and Darcy, and the rest of the gang, were getting ready to head over to Camp Half-blood, unlike Jared, Santiago, Taylor, and Austin, who were going to Camp Jupiter. It's been two months since the appearance of that strange creature thing, and still Taylor hasn't found the courage to ask Hailey out, Santiago, son of Vulcan, said 'that knowing that they were Greeks was bad enough, any more interaction would prove shameful to the camp.'

Meanwhile, Darcy, Daughter of Poseidon, she had long black hair, and had blue eyes; she had very limited freckles, and had very little evidence of weeks' worth of tanning; she kept to herself for the most part. Was hoping that someone would ask her to the Christmas Prom, Hailey, Daughter of Athena, was also looking forward to someone asking her too. But that would only slow them down, and make them more venerable, it seemed like yesterday, that Darcy was slow dancing with William when the beast attacked her, if it weren't for Hailey, she wouldn't be here today. Darcy has become a more fearless leader, but how can they go from Iowa, to New York, in one piece?

"Alright let's do a roll call," called Darcy

"Hailey," called Darcy

"Here," said Hailey in here sarcastic tone of hers, she had short, red hair with black highlights, she had grey eyes, and pale skin, and always wore cloths that teenage model would ware, she was fifteen, and was also a fearless leader, but is more easily distracted than Darcy.

"Ginger," called Darcy again

"Here," said Ginger, Daughter of Ares, she had black hair and eyes, and wore camouflage, she was thirteen.

"Luke, Isaac," called Darcy

"Here," boasted the twins, they were Sons of Apollo, they had blonde hair, and had a child's face, and they were twelve turning thirteen this year. They wore western were, like long sleeve button up shirts, skinny jeans, and leather boots, oh and a sombrero.

"Abigale," called Darcy

"Right here," called Abigale, also a daughter of Apollo, she was nine, turning ten in the following summer. She wore blue snow pants, and a thin coat.

"Kayla," called Darcy

Kayla was a shy girl, she was a daughter of Zeus, but wasn't fearless, she had puffy black hair, and had an adorable smile, she had a decent tan, and was eleven, she was also tall. She wore sweats, sneakers, and a grey hoodie.

"And Savannah," called Darcy

"Here," called Savannah, she was thirteen, turning fourteen, she had medium sized hair length, she always died it, and right now she had light brown hair with red high-lights, her dad was Hermes. She wore jeans, and a thin sweater

"Alright now let's get everything in the car, Ginger; get all of the weapons in the trailer, twins, load your arrows in the trailer too." Called Darcy

"You heard the girl, let's hurry up" Called Hailey

Then from around the bend, Santiago, Taylor, and Jarod, came in. They were wearing camp Jupiter shirts, but were wearing jackets and jeans, each one had different shoes, Santiago had DC's on, Jarod had thick leather boots, and Taylor was wearing sneakers. Santiago had a dark tan, had dark eyes, and a foe-hawk. Jarod was a blonde, but had a tan and brownish green eyes, Taylor wore a hat but was semi-dark brown hair.

"Hey girls, and twins, we were wondering if you needed help," called Santiago

"No were fine, we have all the hands that we need, and we don't want Romans tampering with our equipment," said Darcy

"You sure you guys are fine," Called Jarod in his Australian accent

"Were fine, and shouldn't you be getting ready to head off to camp Jupiter, and where's Austin?" asked Darcy

"Austin is driving the truck over here, and we got a call from our leader requesting that we accompany you guys, and plus, everyone has a flu down there so they asked us to go to another haven of safety till this is all resolved, and its less of a drive to go to 'camp half-blood,' than camp Jupiter, "explained Santiago

"You can come up with all the explanations and excuses, but the answer is still no, you guys stay or go to your camp and that's that." Declared Darcy

**An entire Hour later...**

The one thing that Darcy was clear about was not letting the boys come along, but here she is, in the truck, listening to Cobra Starship, for the fifth time. Santiago and Jarod were stuck with Darcy while everyone else was in the minivan, she swore that if they heard the track again, that she would open her passenger seat window and let the breeze come in than the sound of the music come in.

She grabbed her cell-phone and dialed Hailey's number.

"Hailey lets pull over to the next stop, and get either you or someone else to make sure that they don't get away with our stuff." Requested Darcy

"Sure, how are they," inquired Hailey.

"Let's just say, Get Me out Of Here!" yelled Darcy.

Without another question, they pulled over, that's when Darcy cursed in every language, including fish. The number one rule when it came to cell-phones was that you never use it, unless you're in Camp Half-blood. The boys, including some of the girls, except for Abigale, Kayla, and Hailey, went to the gas stations mini mart to get some snacks for the road trip.

"Bloody Mary," said Darcy in a rude tone

"Did they sing that bad?" inquired Hailey in a sarcastic tone

"No, we used a cell-phone in the middle of nowhere, meaning that were venerable," cursed Darcy

"A simple rookies mistake Darcy," said Hailey

They were making their way to the Gas stations were everyone was until Kayla and Gabriela screamed. Darcy and Hailey looked back and saw large Cyclops; running for the kill, inside the Gas station though was a different story...

**(Romans)**

Santiago was determined to get away with the weapons. He was determined to go to camp with celestial bronze instead of rusted old imperial gold. Why on earth would he go on this trip? Regardless, he had a plan, but until the fifth time singing good girls gone bad, he realized that after Jason observed the Greek camp, and Percy observing the roman, he could do the same, after all, everything he said about the sickness at camp, and the observation was a lie. He could have easily pulled out his sword of fire, and attack the girls until he had the truck, if it weren't for the fact that Taylor, Austin, and Jarod liked the girls. He swore that if he was ever involved with Greeks again, he would remain at Camp Jupiter forever. The others don't get it, Romans and Greeks hated each other, wars, lies, and hurt was the only thing that Romans were good at. Greeks never favored the sour discipline ship, and the Romans never partied unless they won a battle.

Until now, he was leaning towards the side of romans that was until the store clerk took off her turban to reveal a wreath of snakes. Everyone took cover at the end of the isle, Santiago was near the slushy machine, Jarod was by the DVD's, and the rest had covered the ends of the Isles. Santiago pulled out a small necklace with a flaming sword at the end; he snapped his fingers and a long sword of Imperial gold on fire brandished out of the tiny sword that could fit in his pocket.

Jared had already brandished his flaming hammer, but everyone else's weapons were in the truck. He then pulled out a small mirror, he didn't see the store clerk, but it doesn't mean that she wasn't there. Santiago and Jared slowly reconvened were the rest are, only using the small mirror, they heard snakes everywhere, but weren't sure were to attack, Jared commanded that everyone closed their eyes. Jared then pulled out his little mirror. He then looked around hoping that the medusa gave up and would look for other demigods to chew on.

The Medusa shrieked in pain as she ran out into the snow drift, she was on fire, on fire. Did Santiago do it? No he couldn't have, he could wield flames, but had little experience focusing on his target and blasting the target into smithereens. Was it Jarod? No, Jared was a Vulcan kid, but can't handle any form of flame, maybe it was him, maybe. Outside didn't change for the better, in fact it looked worse, and three Cyclops came charging through the hill, their blood shot eyes suggested that they were not in the mood for a pleasant joke. They had large wooden clubs, and skulls for clothing decorations, woven into their tiny loincloth. The girls looked like they were handling the situation, but could use a little help. Santiago and Jared ran outside to follow the battle, while the others sat in dazed as to what had happened, one of them shot the medusa with fire, and it had to be one of them.

**(Greeks)**

Darcy and Hailey jammed the key into the trailer, to reveal all sorts of weapons; Hailey grabbed one of Gingers swords and shields, because she didn't have any weapons of her own to begin with. Darcy took her small trident necklace and it turned into a large pink and purple shell trident with a blue orb in the center, cushioned by a yellow starfish, she also grabbed her large and thick pinkish purple shell shield. She cursed at the girly weapon selection; she charged out to the first Cyclops and jabbed him in the knee, the Cyclops fell down but the others responded quickly to their fallen comrade.

The second Cyclops, which was pretty large in size, came and grabbed Darcy by the ankle and swung at her, she flew ten yards before touching soft and cold snow. The blood flowed freely from the open cuts; the large bruise on her forehead had her unconscious.

Hailey had already killed the third Cyclops, and was rearing for the second. She slashed at the air causing the Cyclops to dodge the oncoming blows. The first one limped towards Darcy to finish her off, already Hailey was preoccupied with the second Cyclops, by that time, the rest of the demigods have already come to join the battle, grabbing their equipment, the twins grabbed their bows and arrows, Ginger grabbed her favored spear, Kayla grabbed her spear with ten thousand volts of pure energy, everyone else just grabbed a sword and shield.

The twins grabbed a bottle of water, and their medical kit, and ran out towards Darcy. Meanwhile Darcy got up and began limping towards her trident and shield, if it weren't for her somewhat shattered shield; her skull would have been ripped out. She crawled now towards her shield in hopes to defend her with what little she had left. By the time the twins had got there, Darcy was getting up, they tossed her a bottle of water, she chugged the bottle and threw it aside. By now, she was charging in for the kill, the Cyclops began to limp away, even though Darcy was easy to heal, she still had a limp as well, the two twins began laughing at the sight of two injured people running.

Hailey had already finished the second Cyclops and had found the charred remains of the medusas head, the last Cyclops was laughing too, but not because of some joke, but a sinister laugh, like this was expected this failure. The dust that was supposed to be the dead Cyclops, were already reforming on the spot, the medusa still had a little of her head the face is charred but not obliterated. Hailey then grabbed the head and ran up to all three of the Cyclops, taking the head to the entire Cyclops. They froze but they still talked, one of them cursed and blamed gulger for the failure, the first one's name was gulger, the second was ashtire, and the third was filfer.

Darcy inquired what the deal was before she passed out, Santiago and Jarod took over the interrogation.

**Meanwhile...**

Hailey cursed at her mother anytime she was alone or in thought. She remembered the first time she made contact with her, she was beautiful, she told her that she needed to go to camp Jupiter, even though she was a Greek, she would need to go to the roman camp. Then, two weeks later she was founded by the Greek camp, every night she dreamed that her mother was getting more and more furious every night she stayed, then after a while, she tuned her out, her voice is still in her head, telling her that she didn't belong there, even though she was one of them.

She wanted more than anything to belong, whether it was her with her mother, with her friends, and even with her dad. She wanted to feel like their wasn't an invisible boundary, that there was some physical, mental and emotional connection, but it was like as if anyone she knew, was just a figment in her imagination. Then Santiago and Jarred came along, and then she felt a sense of relief, like her long search for wanting was there in her eyes, whenever she was with Santiago or Jarred, even both, she felt at ease. She was known for going out with a lot of guys, but these two were different.

That when she saw her mother.

"Hailey, you've found some Romans, but you need to go with them now, to camp Jupiter," said Athena

"You never tell me why, unless there's a reason, which there isn't," said Hailey

"First rule about gods, you never question there command." Said Athena

"I'm questioning, and unless you tell me, I'll just keep going to camp half-blood," said Hailey

"Fine, I'll tell Rachel dare, then we'll see what to do about your arrogance, and I'm not Athena, I'm Minerva," she said, then she vanished. Minerva, who the (bleep) is Minerva?

**Meanwhile...**

Darcy falling asleep was somewhat unexpected. She hoped to show everyone that she wasn't a leader that failed, after all, she caused everyone to blow there position, she caused the attack just because of how annoyed she was with the boys, now they're stranded in a snow drift, fixing a turned over car, interrogating three cyclops that refuse to cooperate, and freezing in general.

Darcy found her self, in a dark space, she saw Hailey, and another women, they were talking, Hailey looked frustrated, and the women wasn't helping either. She heard Athena, and camp half-blood, that's when it clicked, Hailey was in the Athena cabin, so that women was Athena. Darcy was jumping, waving, and yelling, trying to get Hailey attention, but Hailey just kept going. then all went dark, and she heard a loud thunder crack...

**(Romans)**

Santiago and Jared got nothing out of the Cyclops. They just kept arguing over who did what, apparently none of there comrades were of any use. After five minuets of pointless yelling, Santiago and Jared gave up on the interrogation and went to fixing the car, Hailey and the twins were busy tending to Darcy, the fearless leader. Santiago wasn't a jerk, but didn't believe in weakness, maybe everyone should reconsider who should be in charge. After all, she did pull the "cell-phone stunt," which almost got everyone killed.

Jared on the other hand, has been completely quiet about everything, if Darcy wasn't bad enough as a leader, than Santiago wouldn't be any better. What was Jared trying to hide? Would anyone treat Darcy serious anymore? And what would they do if the car doesn't work? So many questions and things to do, but so little time.

The car wasn't tipped over, but there was plenty of dents in it. Santiago began working, he began pulling dents, polishing the ride, he asked Savannah to steal some parts, he then asked the twins to put Darcy in the mini van, finally he asked Hailey, Ginger, and Kayla to gather soda, chips, cookies, and heated meals for the road trip. He then began putting parts into the engine, finally, he finished the car. On the bright side, she runs like a charm, the engine was good as new, but the ride looks like it has seen better days. Santiago was pretty confident with his work, Jared was already prying pieces from underneath and replacing them with better pipes and bolts.

"Just because Darcy is asleep, doesn't mean that you have to take charge," demanded Hailey.

"I don't recall Darcy telling you that you could be in charge when the leader was busy," explained Santiago

"Also Darcy said 'that you couldn't come,' did she Abigale?" asked Hailey

Abigale had only one leader, Hailey, if Hailey hated school and ditched, Abigale followed. If Hailey were to smoke weed, Abigale would be next to get high.

"Yup," said Abigale in a week tone, if worse comes to worse, Abigale did fear Hailey.

Santiago bit back his tongue, realizing that he had to give in. He then told everyone 'to get in the car,' Hailey drove the mini van, Santiago drove the truck with the twins, the rest were in the last truck. Santiago was sixteen, Jarod was also the same age. What he was worried most about was what would everyone say when Romans went into a Greek camp, should he turn around and go were he needed to be, were he was wanted?

**(Greeks)**

When Darcy didn't cooperate, everyone looked to Hailey for guidance. When the boys looked to Santiago, everyone else looked to her. She wanted nothing to do with gods, demigods, kids, adults, anyone. She didn't love anyone. If she had a boyfriend, they would be together for a month, and someone better would come along. Bottom line, she hated basically everyone, then she met Jared, wait, Jarod, she meant Darcy.

She promised herself that if one more guy broke up with her, she would quite life entirely.

But there was something about Jared. Like he hooked her to some invisible hook, he pulled, he let it drown, then pulled again. Was he toying with her emotions, was he going to end up like the boys she dated so long ago, were someone better comes, and says bye-bye?

**(Greeks/Romans)**

everyone was tired, they were just two hours away. Jarod was in the back of the line, driving with the boys, Hailey was driving with the girls, who were singing T.G.I.F, and Santiago drove by himself (the twins pulled a stunt that caused them to be with Jarod,) in the front of the line. Santiago was listening to Hero by Skillet. The lead singer, was talking about who will be his Hero, and what he should do. Santiago thought 'what would happen, if a problem was just to big for even the notorious hero Santiago, if Santiago couldn't do it, who would be his hero?

Hailey was wondering if she loved Jared? He was a nice teen, he had the looks, the body, the personality, but he was shy. He only followed Santiago, after all, they have been through a lot. they bonded, they clicked, and they were both into the same stuff. That's when it hit her, what if she had a party, she could find out more about Jared, and if he's "turned off," by Hailey, then all would be said and done, and she could go back to fighting monsters, teens, and Chiron.

Darcy loved all of her friends, she treated them like sisters, but now, she was the oldest, at least, she is now, not after Josh. Darcy promised herself that Josh was the best friend she could ever have, even better than Hailey. Hailey also loved Josh too, Josh was the older brother, until last Christmas, when he, Darcy started to tear up. 'No one can replace Josh,' Darcy thought. Josh died of an acident, the Apollo cabin was preparing to light up the camp for the holidays, and Josh was burned to death after grabbing one of the cables. He died earlier that weak, his funeral was short, but he was buried outside of the camp. By now, everyone, even Hailey had forgotten, even Chiron wouldn't remember details about Josh. Not Darcy, definitely not Darcy.

**well that concludes chapter 1 of possibly 2 or 3 chapters, they do get to camp half-blood, but something goes unexpected. Ahh its another cliff hanger (sorry), R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

This is the continued sequel to Christmas Hathor. Last time, Darcy, Hailey, Abigail, Kayla, Ginger, Savannah, the twins, Santiago, Jared, Taylor, and Austin, were in Iowa, on their way to Camp Half-blood when they were attacked by three Cyclops and Medusa. They escaped and are now in New York, and are on their way to see Chiron. 

**(Greeks)**

Hailey got there with Darcy and the rest of the gang, got out of the car onto the dirt road that leads to the camp site. As they went, the girls and the twins went first, only Savannah, Darcy, and Hailey, were the only Greeks still unloading. As they did, Argon came to greet them (unfortunately he doesn't talk), and helped with a lot of the bags. Just as Santiago and the boys were on their way to the border, something stopped them, like an invisible force field. Argon jumped, pinning all of them down, and then stared them down.

"Don't worry Argon, they're with us," yelled Darcy

Argon didn't move an inch.

"Savannah, go get Chiron," commanded Darcy

Savannah nodded and dashed away, she was really fast for her age, just as fast as a car on the highway.

Both Chiron and Savannah came back in less than five minutes.

"Argon get off them," commanded Chiron

Argon moved but was still staring at the boys.

"What's going on, and who are you?" asked Chiron

"I'm Santiago, son of Vulcan," said Santiago

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else Roman, or should I say Romans," said Chiron.

"Don't worry Chiron, they are with us," said Darcy

"Well Romans, I'll open the gate for you, but you will abide by rules of the Greeks, understand?" asked Chiron

"We swear on our lives that we will abide by your rules," said Santiago

"Good, also, don't use the term roman, centurion, cohort, and any other Roman terms, and your dad is Hephaestus," said Chiron

"Greacues," cursed Santiago

Chiron looked at them, and then nodded his head in discuss. He went through the gate. Santiago and the others followed him, with no problems. Argon looked at them with suspicion in his eyes.

**(The Next Day, Romans)**

Waking up in Hephaestus cabin was different, instead of witnessing different kids, getting ready to go out in the field, he saw though different kids, experimenting with different metals, cogs, wires, levers, and flamethrowers.

Santiago was no longer feeling like the leader, instead, he felt like another kid.

Jared saw the dis pare in Santiago's eye's. As much as Jared wanted to comfort Santiago and head over to the dinning hall, he couldn't, Jared wouldn't know what to say to him.

Santiago knew that most of the kids weren't that social, the only thing he heard was talk of parts, never about there week, or how they were, or who they liked, the only sound was clanking of metal.

Jared and Santiago dressed into Camp t-shirts, and slipped outside and walked to the Hall in silence. Normally, they would be walking in a large crowd, the twelve cohort would walk in style inside the dinning hall of their own. But today, they walked in silence, no one in camp wondered, they just passed by, ignoring them.

**(Greek)**

Hailey was swarmed the next morning, like bees to a flower. Questions where pelting her left and right, commets like "I did as you asked" and "We have a new brother/sister."

Finally, she woke up, and was ready to act like the teenager she really was.

"Okay okay guys, one crisis at a time," said Hailey, its what she did, when she said that, she was always doing that, because knowing these kids, they would cause a crisis to gain attention. Michael, was in charge when Hailey was gone.

"First things first, we had five kids keep an eye on you while you and the others drove to camp," said Michael

"Really"? asked Hailey

"Ya, Jamie, Carlos, Grace, Warren, and Kevin, they said 'that they encountered the cyclops five times, the medusa was elusive, but they kept an eye on her' crazy right, i mean, what was the Medusa trying to do?" asked Michael

"I don't know, but to be honest, I don't really care, i have an idea,"suggested Hailey

"What do you have in mind?" asked Michael

"I was thinking about having a party," suggested Hailey

"Oh, well, we will spread the word, and we will get to word, making dresses, suites, etc, and we will do it at the mess hall, but anyway," said Michael

"What do you want to here first, there's mysterious Chiron, and there is a huge fight going on in the camp," said Michael

"What do you mean"? asked Hailey

"Chiron has been gone for a while, we never see him anymore," said Michael

"But Savannah found him last night," said Hailey

"That was by luck, if Chiron hadn't wander into the clearing, Savannah would be looking for nothing," said Michael

"Well, what about this fight?"asked Hailey

"Well, bottom line, everyone is choosing sides, our cabin and Rachel Dare are trying to calm everyone down, unless Chiron comes out of hiding," said Michael

"Then everyone is going to maul each other," suggested Hailey

"It looks like it, we are going to meet up with Rachel Dare, and try to convince her to get Chiron to do something," said Michael

"When?" asked Hailey

"After lunch," said Michael

"We should probably head over to the dinning hall to see if anyone is fighting," suggested Michael

"Does this happen all the time?" asked Hailey

"Just wait until we get there and ask me again," suggested Michael

**(Romans)**

"Oh my gosh your so stupid, I can't believe you would do this," said a young female

"At least I didn't spill on purpose," said a young male

Santiago and Jarod never experienced this back at Camp Jupiter

Savannah was taking sides with the male, the twins were siding with the girl, ginger was trying to break it up, Taylor and Austin were doing there best, but it was failing epically.

That's when Ginger did something unexpected

"How about a race?" she cursed

she hoped that no one heard her, but it was too late. Someone then said "Yea, lets have a chariot race."

The room got quiet, very quickly.

"Lets race, tomorrow, at eight, have a chariot and two horses," said the male.

"Fine Tommy, we'll race," promised the female.

"How about we don't and forget that we've ever had this conversation," suggested Ginger

"Why ginger, your a daughter of Ares, you crave violence and destruction, your not Athena kid," said Tommy

"Shut up Tommy," yelled Ginger

She stormed out of the room. Hailey came in when Tommy and the other female were waging a chariot race. Santiago and Jarod ran to Hailey and filled her in on what we learned so far. Though how this fight started, was completely out of the question.

**(The next day, Greeks)**

Darcy saw the preparations for the Chariot race between Tommy and Rachel. Hailey filled her in on what happened that Tuesday morning, apparently, Tommy was going to ride with his closest friend, Kyle, and Rachel was going with Darcy. Rachel was the daughter of Dionysus, and Tommy was an Ares kid. As destructive and prideful as they are, they were determined to win, regardless of who gets hurt

The Ring was set with five blazers, and a large room at the front of the ring, dozens of wreaths with satin drapes, across the ring, and little torches behind each wreath.

at the other end of the Ring was Two large wooden doors, and two of the five large blazers lit, the other blazers were placed in the audience, creating a triangle if you drew a line between each line.

The doors opened to reveal the light pouring into the large room that occupied the racers.

The racers went out side in there chariots, to greet the camp. Darcy and Rachel was on the left of Tommy and Kyle. The racers advanced to the beginning of the race.

Meanwhile, Rachel was determined to beat Tommy and his ego with a chariot of fantastic proportion. The day before was spent with Santiago and Jared, getting the chariot fitted to the racers. Darcy could talk to horses, and Rachel was the wiz at chariot racing, there was no doubts in Rachel's mind, that the odds favored her team.

Santiago and Jared designed the chariot with Greek fire, on the right side, was a cannon, that launched Greek fire, on the wheel, was an Iron gourd, with a large spike in the center, all though, the chariot would be more heavier, it was designed with all sorts of surprises. All that Rachel needed to do, was aim good enough for the Greek fire to land into Tommy's chariot.

Savannah stepped out onto the start line, she then yelled "Rules are simple, don't kill each other, finish three laps before the other person does, don't jump out of your chariot, unless its falling apart, and don't kill the horses, do we understand each other?"

"What can we do?" asked Tommy sarcastically

"You can shove you and your ego down a hole and die," suggested Savannah

The crowd then yelled "ooh!"

Tommy was about to say something, but then closed his mouth. To Rachel, it looked like Savannah was feeding fuel to the fire in Tommys' ego.

Savannah twirled the flag, and the race began

The two teams were fighting side by side, slashing blades, spear tips. Rachel and Darcy were leading the race, and Tommy and kyle were suffering. They kept fighting, they kept passing through the line, Rachel kept tossing Greek fire at the opponents chariot. the race was going great, until they met a rock.

Rachel and Darcy were in the lead, poor Tommy and kyle didn't stand a chance. They chariot was wobbling but it held, and then the wheel ran into a rock, the wheel was busted really bad, the chariot was falling apart, without a spare wheel, the chariot was falling apart, Tommy and kyle pulled last minute repairs, and were catching up. Rachel tossed the last of the greek fire, and began reaching for the wheel to keep it together. They passed the finish line, by then Darcy and Rahel's chariot was fire wood. Tommy and Kyle pulled up later, cursing at Rachel

"No fair, there wasn't suppose to be Greek fire," complained Tommy

"That's true Rachel, you could only have a sword," said Jamie, who was also the judge

"But how about capture the flag, and this time we will make the rules more clear," said Jamie

Jamie was a push over, but this time, Tommy didn't lift a finger.

**(Romans)**

Well, since Rachel was a briber, she got the Athena cabin, Apollo cabin, Dionysus cabin, and Posiden cabin. Tommy has Ares cabin, Hermes cabin, Aphrodite cabin, Demeter cabin, and Zeus cabin.

Jarod and Santiago were putting each others armor, Santiago had his flaming sword and Jarod had his flaming hammer. They went out to join the rest of the team, Jamie explained the rules, which to Santiago, felt like forever.

Then she blew the horn, and the teams separated, Jarod and Santiago were in the blue team, with Darcy, Hailey, the twins, Abigale, and Rachel.

Rachel explained the plan, she said that Apollo's cabin will man the trees near the flag and shoot down anyone who comes close to it, and she explained that the rest must destract the hulk of the opponet while she and Darcy raced to the other side and take down anyone who wear's red. She finally explained that everyone stays on there side of there territory.

Rachel and Darcy dashed away, she left Hailey in charge of the hulk of the team, she lead them into an open space, where the rest were, she called everyone to charge.

We all broke into a run, unaware of the trap we were running to, but Athena's cabin was smarter than that. The plan was that Athena's Cabin would go through the group that was obviously there, while everyone else covered there flanks. As planned, there was an ambush, Hephaestus cabin took care of the ambush while everyone else was waiting to help anyone else.

Santiago and Jared were chasing an Ares kid, he disappeared behind a bush, then Santiago and Jared saw something rather familiar, it was Savannah, being overwhelmed by some Hephaestus kids. Santiago found a red helmet, and switched his helmet with a red one, then he grabbed a sword on the ground, to replace his flaming one. The Ares kid must have dropped a good portion of his stuff on the ground.

"Santiago what are you doing," asked Jarod

"Conquering my fears," explained Santiago, which didn't help much.

Santiago charged into the Hephaestus kids, he hacked one of there swords off, and scared the rest away. Savannah looked up at the savior, Santiago took of his helmet and tossed both his helmet and sword to the floor, and placed his blue helmet on, and grabbed his flaming sword.

"You okay?" asked Santiago

"I think so, well i am now," explained Savannah

Santiago nodded and ran off to join his running comrades.

**(Greeks)**

The battle was just starting, Rachel and Darcy ran in silence, avoiding arrows. Darcy and Rachel were good friends, but when it came to pride, both Rachel and Darcy were animals. They crossed the river and kept running, then they ran into Tommy and Kyle. Rachel recovered quickly, she yelled at Darcy to get the flag. Rachel lashed out at Tommy, who did a terrible attempt to defend himself. Kyle fought back, doing upper cuts at Rachel, he had his sword in his belt, everyone knew that Kyle was a pretty good fighter with his fist and feet. He then attempted to do a round house kick, but Darcy flailed her trident which knocked Kyle to the floor. Rachel and Darcy went back to running, searching everywhere for the flag, the farther they got from the sound of swords clashing, the more worried Rachel was. After five minutes of running, they found the red flag. But they found Kyle and Tommy waiting for them.

"How did you get here so fast?" asked Rachel, who was out of breath.

"We knew a quicker route to the flag, after all, it was kyles brilliant genius, that hid the flag so far back," explained Tommy "Tell you what, ill let you rest, then we will fight, fair and square."

Rachel sat at a stump, and drank some water, Darcy was keeping an eye on Tommy. Tommy then said, that if Rachel won a fair and square duel, that she could take the flag.

Rachel got up and readied herself, Tommy lashed out at Rachel. Rachel ducked to the left but Tommy was quicker, he jabbed Rachel on her arm. She cried out in pain, she tried to swing her sword, but there was no luck. Tommy reacted quicker and lashed out again, which knocked Rachel off balance, and she fell again. Poor Rachel was trying to fight back, but Tommy had her at every move. But then something unexpected happened; Rachel lashed again, but just as Tommy was about to knock the sword out, Rachel kicked Tommy's groins, which caused him to fall flat on his face.

Tommys' sword was beyond his reach, meaning that the duel was over, Darcy grabbed the flag and raced with Rachel back to there turf, the game was over.

**(Later that day)**

Savannah sat by the edge of the lake on the other side, she could hear the sound of the DJ in full blast. All campers were there, dressed, beautiful, and having a good time. But she sat there pondering what happened today during capture the flag. Santiago risked his pride and acceptance to the camp, to save her. She sat there as the waves of the lake, caressed her feet, so bare, she was in pain from the cold water lapping around her feet, but she didn't care.

She heard clopping in the distance, she stood up and felt the sharp pain coming from her feet. Chiron stepped out onto the beach, he was dragging his wheel chair, which he sat in as soon as he was five feet from Savannah.

She sat back down and kept thinking about Santiago's brave act. Chiron looked like he was crying for hours, his cheeks, though covered with hair, was puffy, and his eyes were red.

"Chiron, are you okay, what happened," asked Savannah.

"I don't want to trouble you with my worries or cares," said Chiron.

"Oh come one, please tell me," begged Savannah.

"Well, you see, one of my students, I fell in love with her, just two weeks, ago she died," said Chiron, "I mourned for two weeks after her death."

"Oh, so that's why you avoided everyone," asked Savannah.

"Yes, but that was my mistake, i found great joy teaching her, and of course, all of you, but Ive done my mourning, so why don't we head over to the party and break it up," said Chiron.

"Why, everyone is having a good time," asked Savannah.

There was a loud crash, and the DJ stopped.

"Yea lets go before some one gets hurt," said Savannah.

**(Later at the Party)  
><strong>

Chiron and Savannah stepped into the party, they saw that everything was a mess, tables were turned over, blood was everywere, the sound of swords and screaming rang the mess hall.

"EVERYONE STOP THIS INSTANT!" called Chiron, surprisingly enough, everyone heard Chirons voice.

"Now everyone, clean up this mess, and can i have a word with Rachel and Tommy?" called Chiron.

Through the crowd, Savannah looked for Santiago, after five minutes, she found him, in a dark corner, with Holly, they were kissing eachother. Savannah was shocked, little did she know, that Santiago was actually saving her life yet again.

**Hey guys, in the story, Savannah has a little sister, and today its her birthday, so ill send a shout out to Maddy, Happy birthday, oh and be ready for "Spring Recital," coming in March.**


	3. Spring Rehearsal

**Spring Rehearsal**

**Hello, Fernando Eight or F eight speaking, long time since I wrote. The reason being is that I was on vacation from writing, so that I can focus on school work. But since my grades are still beneath my parents expectations, I still can't write. So I this is one of my English assignments that I wrote (got an 81%). Enjoy…**

**Q:** How did Hailey and Darcy meet?

**A: **Well, when Darcy was just twelve, turning thirteen, she was on a date with a naiade known as William. What Darcy didn't know was that Hailey and a boy named Josh were watching her. Just as the night progressed, Darcy was invited by William, to take a dip into the nearby river. That was when William showed his true colors and dragged Darcy down into the river. Just as Darcy started sinking with William, Josh and Hailey attempted saved her. What no one knew, save for her legendary father, Poseidon, and was that Darcy was the daughter of Poseidon. So the water worked in her favor, and eventually, she got out. Josh took the girls to camp half-blood. That was when Darcy started to create intimate feelings for Josh. By the time Darcy was officially thirteen, she kissed Josh. About two weeks after Hailey and Darcy got back to camp half-blood; Josh was killed in an accident. And that's how Darcy and Hailey met.

**Q: **How did Santiago and Jarod meet the girls?

**A: **Santiago and Jarod wanted to keep an eye on Greek movements, so the senate voted that Santiago, leader of the Fifth cohort, and Jarod, master Blacksmith, were sent to New York. As you can see, the girls lived in Iowa, not in New York, so how did Santiago and Jarod meet the girls, if the girls lived in Iowa, and the boys are heading to New York? Well, somehow, they ended up in Iowa. Since they didn't have any money to rent a car, or another plane ticket, they were able to live off of corn in a corn field. They saved up money to go to school there, so that their education doesn't lack. The school they went to was the same school that Darcy and Hailey went to.

**Q: **How did Santiago and Jarod find Taylor and Austin?

**A: **Well, Austin and Taylor are orphans, and there foster mom was the principle of the girls and boys school, and a monster, known as the "Kampe," attacked them. Hailey killed the beast with the help of the boys and Darcy, who played a key role in the Kampe's destruction. That's when Austin finds out that he is an Apollo kid (Roman) and Taylor was Bacchus's son (Dionysus). Regardless, Taylor and Austin still consider each other brothers, which no one had an issue with.

**Q: **How did Santiago and Savannah meet?

**A: **Believe it or not, it wasn't so romantic. You see, Savannah was dating someone else at the time, turns out that someone else was one of the twins. She ran into Santiago during passing period. Of course, since Santiago and Savannah didn't know each other at the time, they just kept moving, eventually, Savannah had a class with him, and things just build off from there. Not so romantic, not until camp, did they have a clue about what was the danger in liking each other. Considering that Santiago was from Camp Jupiter, and Savannah was from Camp Half-Blood.

**Q: **Who is Jesuse, and how is he a brother of Santiago and Jarod?

**A:** Jesuse was really an empousai. He used to be human, but then Santiago resented him, Santiago was more interested in battles and creating new things, and that he even resented Jarod. Jesuse didn't take that so well; he vowed for revenge. Santiago's favorite mentor, Carter, son of Hectate, promised Santiago power, if he followed his plan. Since Santiago isn't really the son of Vulcan, he said yes. The plan was to fight Jesuse over Pompeii mount. But Carter really looking for the stronger person. Santiago found out about Jesuse, and how he was turned into a G


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guy's, (Elvishdork) speaking, just want to send shout outs to my fans reading this, and to those who are just reading this out of boredom, thanks. We'll start with a recap as to what's going on; Santiago began a quest beginning with five instead of three people. After arriving at Ley gun, Santiago meets (What's his name again?) and Marcus, who are dead. Then came a party with over load on vodka type of guy, adorable Hannibal the second, Holly with Dubstep steroids, the last battle of Ley gun (What was I thinking then?) and the entrance to Atlantic. Just want to point out before we begin, Carter is actually the son of Venus, with power's thanks to Circe. Enjoy the finally, part 1, of "Christmas Hathor." (Fun fact: Hathor is the Egyptian goddess of love.)

Leisure sat on the bottom step, rubbing his hands, and staring out at the field where Satyr's were seriating the strawberry's. The day was perfectly normal here at Camp Half Blood with demi gods running all over camp, chasing each other around with swords. There was a nice breeze from the south, blowing his hair all around him, making it look tousled, like he just got up. He had a white AE shirt, with light blue jeans, and white shoes. Chiron stepped out of the big house and rubbed his beard.

"Don't worry Leisure, we'll find Savannah, and Carter," said Chiron.

Leisure nodded then looked back onto the field.

"I have to tell you some bad news though," conveyed Chiron.

Chiron stepped down onto the dirt roads which lead to the house; he then turned to look at him, with the sun high in the sky that afternoon.

"I don't think any bad news will make me feel any worse than now," groaned Leisure.

"Maybe this one may spur you to do more," said Chiron, "I looked into this matter and to my surprise, Carter charm spoke Savannah into leaving you."

Leisure looked like he got punched in the face, Chiron wasn't a liar. A tear streamed down Leisure's cheek.

"I guess your right then," he sighed.

Leisure stood up and brushed of the dirt, placed his hands in his pockets, and began to walk down the road.

"What's your plan now?" called Chiron.

Leisure turned around only to find that Chiron hasn't left his spot.

"Let me think about it," he called.

Leisure kept on walking; Chiron just stepped inside the house.

He thought of all those times he spent with Savannah. It seemed like she only loved Santiago, not Leisure. He even remembered asking Savannah to slow dance, no music, just the silent sounds of their breaths. Their first kiss was on a bridge surveying the Hudson river, when Santiago asked Savannah out, all those compliments they passed, all the time they spent cuddling, showing off, their fights, their ups their downs. It all belonged to Santiago, not Leisure; it was weird to think that what you were before was actually somebody else enjoying the happiness you have once had. A huge chunk of him was missing, what was once filled with gross yet beautiful romance, is now nothing but a gaping hole. He slumped on an old tree, then cried bitterly, saying 'Oh daughter of Mercury, where has though tarried, Venus, once a crier of joy is now my bitter end."

By then, a nymph appeared out of nowhere, if it weren't for the fact that she was green with a mischievous smile, she would've looked like Savannah, which made Leisure feel worse.

"Why are you sad," asked the Nymph," Romans aren't the one to feel pain."

"If I'm bothering you," huffed Leisure," I'll be on my way."

"No, please tell me," begged the nymph," My name is Cylopatris."

"Leisure," groaned Leisure.

Leisure conveyed all he felt, the loss of his now ex, the tender memories they shared, just remembering made him blubber. Clyopatris just sat next to him and just comforted him. When he was done, he cried, sometimes he just sat there and breathed, and other times, he would convey tears. All that Clyopatris did was sit there, and listen and occasionally say 'It's not your fault,' or 'Maybe it was for the better.'

"Why are you here?" asked Leisure, "Is this your tree?"

"My tree isn't far from here, I just wanted to calm you down," joked the nymph, "enemy or not."

Leisure chuckled. For the first time in weeks, he felt happy.

"Thank you for listening," said Leisure," I couldn't remember the last time anyone from the Greek side gave me such kindness since her."

"I just lost the love of my life as well," said Clyopatris," he was a demigod as well."

"What was his name?" asked Leisure.

"That's beside the point," said Clyopatris," the point is that we move on, I lost him a week ago, and I mourned for days."

Leisure was lost for a minute, then it sank in, she loved Jarrod.

"We need to snap out of it," challenged Clyopatris," If not, then we're as useless as a dead squirrel."

Leisure then felt right at home.

"I must find Carter," said Leisure, "Not for anyone else, just for my own vengeance."

"Not exactly what I was going for," said Clyopatris, "vengeance isn't the answer."

Leisure wasn't sure what to say after that.

"All my life, I've been taught to fight for your pride, rather than for what's right or wrong," said Leisure.

"Ask your father what you should do," said Clyopatris, "then act upon your heart."

Like that, Cleopatris wandered off, till all that was left was a green canopy.

Later that day, Santiago hung out with camp seniors, councilors, and first year campers. He just kept on talking to word of a party reached his ear. Of course, since word of Leisure being single and the attraction of the Aphrodite girls towards him, he received a personal invitation from the head councilor herself. Since he was 'new,' to camp, he needed to keep his story straight. His story was that his mother was a drunk, and his dad was Hypnos, since he recently broke up with his girlfriend, it made him single. The party was hard core crazy, mainly because Dionysus was there.

Half way through the night, everyone began slow dancing. Leisure took that time to escape before he was late for his ride. He slipped out side and ran towards the big house, to his surprise, Dionysus was sitting there, enjoying a can of diet Pepsi.

"Mercury giving you a ride?" asked Dionysus.

"Are you Roman now or what?" called Leisure.

"Roman," assured Bacchus.

"Oh," said Leisure," why do you care?" asked Leisure.

"What your about to do will affect both camps," warned Bacchus," I also have something for you."

Bacchus pulled out a blade, it had iron on one side and Stygian iron on the other, sometimes, it looked like one was the other.

"For you kid," said Bacchus," Your father thought you would want this, considering that you lost your other one."

"I don't know what to say," thanked Leisure.

"Your dad specifically said 'make sure you gut the kid that made you cry,' and Mercury is getting impatient," relayed Bacchus.

"Thank you lord of the vine," thanked Leisure, "I'll have a sacrifice for him in the morning."

Bacchus waved his hands, and Leisure dashed off towards the gate. Standing there was a man in a suite.

"Are you ready sir?" asked the man.

"Where's Lord Mercury?" asked Leisure.

"He sends his regards and apologizes," said the man," My name is Mare, proud son of Lord Mercury."

"So he has his children working for him?" asked Leisure, "cool."

The man nodded and led him to the white private jet sitting on the road.

"After you sir," pleaded the man.

Leisure stepped inside and admired the view, golden couches, bubbly water on a glass table. He swore he was in heaven.

"Please enjoy all that there is in here, we will arrive at Camp Jupiter by eight," conferred the man, who stepped into the cockpit and turned on the engine.

Leisure strapped himself in, there was a flight attended giving him cookies that were freshly baked, milk, a soft blanket, and a fluffy pillow. Halfway through the flight, Leisure slept, he never once remembered the last time he felt safe outside of either camp. He nestled his head on the pillow, wrapped the blanket around him, and slept like a baby, aside from the nightmare.

CLIFF HANGER! Leisure has a crazy dream, let's see the Praetor's of Camp, and see what old Terminus is up to. With new demi gods on the way, a new love interest for Leisure, and what Carter is up too. All coming up soon; I'm open to comments, concerns, and anything you want to say, I promise to keep in touch, and at least reply. Peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guy's, this is the Last chapter in the Christmas Hathor, hope you enjoy the finally. To my new inspirations, Jordan, and everyone in the 'table', who brought me out of my emotional and creative pit. Thank you for listening and putting up with me.

Leisure started to wake up with a small nudge on the shoulders. The flight attendant looked at him as if he cursed on his mother's grave. Leisure sat up and pulled out a laptop from the seat next to him and starred at the screen. His sleep-tossed hair looked like he just woke up from tossing around all night, his face numb and puffed, with a little bit of sleep still in his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, then took a look outside. The sun looked like it was still rising from the horizon in the west; he yawned again and scratched his unshaven face. He raised his hand for the flight attendant to address him.

"Is there a shower up here?" asked Leisure.

"We could always stick you outside to enjoy the clouds," suggested the flight attendant.

They both laughed.

"But we do have one, in the back to the left," explained the flight attendant," the door to the right is where the bathroom is, you can use anything in there, no one has used it."

"Thanks," Leisure stood up and walked over to shower.

After 30 minutes, he got out to dry himself. On a handle was a towel and cloths: light jeans, his favorite white vans with dirt on them, and a purple shirt. He then walked to the other bathroom and brushed his teeth and combed his hair. He then stepped out and looked out the window, Oaklyn hills were rolling underneath them.

"Please strap yourself in, we will be landing in 10 minutes," called the Captain.

Leisure took a separate seat, and strapped himself in. The descent felt like it took five minutes. He pulled out a picture of Savannah.

"Someday, I will find you, regardless of who say's otherwise," swore Leisure.

The plane had a shaky landing though. Leisure dropped his picture as it flew towards the bathroom to the right. Leisure unclipped and ran after the picture, occasionally falling when the plane hit a bump. Leisure got on his knees and reached out for the picture, just as he did, the picture flew upward and fluttered into the toilet. Leisure reached in there for the picture but hit another bump, causing him to land on the flush.

"Gods," cursed Leisure as he stepped back.

The plane eased into a stop, making it easier for Leisure to walk around. The plane door opened up to let in a light afternoon. The captain stepped out and walked towards the bottom.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter," called the Captain.

Leisure stepped outside, to see the great camp. A soft breeze blew the grass around his feet. There were eagles swarming around the top, some campers running in and out of the camp, and the four new watch towers which covered the corners of the camp. Beyond the camp, was New Rome and all that came with it. He was glad to be home, then two camp guard's stepped out of the camp holding imperial gold spears, shields, and gold armor.

"Hail Leisure, Son of Sleep, Lord Somnus," called one of the guards.

Leisure raised his left hand and placed it on his chest, then bowed.

"It's an honor to return to camp," exclaimed Leisure.

"Sir," called the captain, Leisure turned around," I will be leaving now, if you need anything, do call."

The captain bowed then stepped inside the plane.

"A senate meeting will commence soon," said the guard to the left," Praetor Smith wants you to attend."

"How soon?" asked Leisure.

"Five minutes," said both of the guards.

Leisure and the others sprinted towards the boundary line; a statue of Terminus awaited the three. Leisure took out his sword from his pocket and jabbed it on the floor.

"Well fine then, see if I care if you leave your fancy blade on the floor," complained Terminus.

"We'll escort you to your cabin when the meeting's done," called the guard on the right.

The guards stopped running and began walking back to camp. Leisure kept running, the only thing he didn't think of was the togas. Leisure busted into the Pavilion to see a lot of angry senate member's and laires staring at him. Praetor's Smith and Alicia rubbed their temples at the same time.

"The senate welcomes Leisure, son of Somnus," called on of the senate member's.

"Ah, Leisure, we were just about to begin," called Praetor Alicia.

Leisure took a seat.

"Anyhow," called Praetor Smith," I want each and every one of you to look at the letter that we've discovered with a camper."

Leisure looked down and stared at the letter. It was written in cursive, and was very sloppy. It read:

Dear Operator,

I have vigilance on the Praetor's and their flaws. I was able to land their weakest point. Please forgive me for not writing to you sooner, the camp has tightened security. I also have the plans for their war machines, their main flaw is the fact that they can't move around, the Praetor's don't get along, and the camp will fall apart if you suppress their defenses by overwhelming their tiny defense in the far right and left of the battle field, then push the forces forward when the attention is placed on both sides. I will write more when we have a battle strategy established between the council. Our lord want's to have his attack soon. I received a dream that we had an Achilles heel, please address this issue soon, otherwise we will fall. The prophesy is almost in my clutches; please report when you receive this letter. I will take my own life by running away; another camper will deliver this letter to you. Long live Lord Ares.

Leisure looked at the letter over and over. How could someone suppress the security of the camp? Leisure's mind raced over and over the current problem.

"I nominate Kristen to handle security," called Praetor Alicia.

"I second her notion," sighed Praetor Smith.

The senate argued for a while, things were passed, and other issues were addressed, but none were important to Leisure. After the meeting, Leisure caught up to Praetor Smith.

"Hey, I've been meaning to talk to you," called Leisure.

"I'm sorry San- I mean Leisure," sighed Praetor smith, "just have a lot on my mind."

He was the son of Mar's, so in a sense, he was obligated to be a praetor. Everyone however knew he hated his job though.

"So are you going to help me find Savannah?" asked Leisure.

"Isn't she Greek?" asked Praetor Smith.

"Maybe," grumbled Leisure," just help me find her."

"Yea sure, whatever," whined Praetor Smith," I'll even find her myself if I need to, happy?"

"Yea," beamed Leisure.

**So that's it for this story. The ending could have been better, but I really wanted to finish it. So I'm open to comments, RxR peace.**


End file.
